


the story of art

by rare_cat_meme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Strangers to Lovers, being naked non-sexually, renjun is a fine art student, tinder au, yukhei is a model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rare_cat_meme/pseuds/rare_cat_meme
Summary: ”Mmh, that one of you drawing in the park.” there’s a yawn. “And the one you have with your dogs, pets give extra cute and caring boyfriend points.” Jaemin reasons. Renjun snorts, but complies. Now for the bio… He types, erases, types and asks for feedback.‘Yes, I can paint you like one of my French girls, but more importantly, can you pose like one of my French girls?’.or Renjun needs a naked model and Jungwoo has a preposterous suggestion.





	the story of art

**Author's Note:**

> no, the numbers aren't wrong :)
> 
> thank you, [jinnieshyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnieshyun/pseuds/jinnieshyun) for beta'ing this thing, you da best (=^_^=)

  1. _Strange beginnings_ : Prehistoric and Primitive People; Ancient America



 

“No, I will not pose naked for you,” The tone is resolute and Renjun’s heart sinks at the sight of Ten’s refusal. Not even his best ‘ _ cat from Shrek’ glossy eyes _ can make him change his mind. It’s final, it’s unchangeable, and it’s been two weeks already. Renjun needs to hurry up; professors don’t care that you can’t get people naked for projects.  _ Your artwork, your choice, loser.  _ He sighs, defeated, and sits down on the step between the classroom and the hallway. Ten sits down next to him, bringing a hand to rub his back soothingly.

 

“I’m desperate,” Renjun groans.

 

“I know,” he answers, and once again, makes Renjun feel embarrassed for asking.  _ He’s really petty, hum _ . “Taeyong told me you asked him. Bold.” There’s an evil tinge to his words even though he’s smiling prettily.

 

“T’was worth a try. Wasn’t really counting on it...” Renjun answers, a light blush spreading on his cheeks as he remembers the interaction. Taeyong had gone redder than his bright cherry hair and spluttered a  _ ‘Is this a joke?’ _ and basically kicked him out of the dance studios. Incredibly motivating. Ten is still looking at him, a mix of amused and like he’s plotting something to prolong Renjun’s suffering through his last year of Fine Arts.

 

“Why don’t you ask your friends?”

 

At the thought of a naked Donghyuck and Yangyang, he scrunches his face.

 

“Not quite the body type I’m looking for,” he answers. “Plus, the years of psychological damage of having to look at them ever again after painting them naked is too expensive to overcome.” Ten nods in what he thinks is agreement.

 

“I guess you just gotta keep looking kiddo.” he ends up saying, patting Renjun’s back before getting back up and leaving. 

 

☂

 

“I’d do it!” Jaemin says from his spot on the couch, hair in a disarray, purple eyebags and face full of bright orange dorito crumbs. Renjun glares at him and he winks back.

 

“What do you mean I don’t have the type of body you’re looking for, I’m-” Donghyuck burst through the front door with Mark following behind. 

 

“Stop bitching, he refused ME.” Yangyang yells from the kitchen. Donghyuck goes on, more furiously, why he should, would and will pose naked. Renjun buries himself further down under his blanket, becoming one with the couch. 

 

“How could you not appreciate this beautifully sculpted body. Literal  _ years _ of dance and performance-” Donghyuck keeps going, big gestures and a notepad in hand with what is probably all the relevant points he wrote down to prove Renjun wrong.

 

Jisung and Chenle are watching from the floor, clearly more entertained by their friends’ drama than the second round of Mario Kart. They occasionally nod in agreement with Donghyuck. Jeno has an apologetic smile, sitting on the loveseat by himself, but shows no sign of actually participating in the discussion. Renjun can’t really blame him, he’s got access to all of the snacks available and is making it count. Mark tries, to no avail, to calm everyone _ (Donghyuck) _ down. Order is unknown in this house.

 

“GUYS!” Renjun ends up yelling. “None of you will model for me, I’ve drawn all of you for the past three years, I want someone different. Drop it.” Other than the crunching sound of popcorn being chewed, no one talks anymore. 

 

On the screen of the TV, Princess Peach wins first place. Chenle and Jisung gasp in horror. Jaemin cackles with the Wii controller in hand.

 

  1. _The Great Awakening_ : Greece to Fifth Century B.C.



 

“Maybe you’re searching in the wrong place.” Kun says in the tone Renjun recognizes as ‘ _ You’re triggering my parental instincts, please be happy or I’ll cry _ ’. “Doesn’t the school provide you with contacts or a platform that you can find people interested and willing?”

 

Renjun’s pointed glare seems to be enough of an answer. The university’s cafeteria is pretty much empty. It’s just past lunchtime, but Renjun’s anatomy and human figure class ran over time. He has lunch with Kun and Jungwoo every other Tuesday, where they catch on all their current problematic assignments and projects. Now Kun is all over him with food and reassurance, which was unrequested, but nice to receive.

 

“There’s still almost two months to go. No point in panicking so soon.” he says outloud. Kun nods enthusiastically. Jungwoo has been suspiciously quiet for most of the meal. He’s swirling a fry in his little blob of ketchup slowly as he looks at Renjun intensely. _ Very intensely _ . 

 

“I might have a solution for your problem.” he says eventually. “You probably won’t like it.” 

 

“At this point, does it matter if I like it?” Renjun answers, laying his head on the table. Jungwoo laughs quietly, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear with a delicate touch that is completely tainted by his next words.

 

“Well, maybe you should change your perspective.” he starts slowly, as if choosing his words carefully. “If you’re looking for a specific body type, why not try a dating app?” Renjun raises his head from the table to give Jungwoo a skeptical look, but he’s too serious. “Listen, you make an account, look for the guys you want, send them a quick message and it goes one of two ways: they say no or they say yes and you either fuck or go on a date. Simple.”

 

“And my assignment comes in where?” 

 

“If you can get them naked for fun I’m sure you’ll find someone to get naked for a little extra bit and boom, two birds one stone.” Jungwoo winks cutely, as he hasn’t just suggested exchanging sexual favours in return for work. Renjun huffs. Kun looks zoned out.

 

“That’s preposterous.” 

 

Jungwoo shrugs, unashamed as usual.

 

“Just an idea...”

 

☂

 

It’s Friday night. Jaemin is napping on the end of the couch, sweating away his fever, while Renjun watches over him. The TV is playing a historical drama they’ve already watched, the volume low enough for it to become a background noise. Donghyuck and Jeno are already passed out in bed, but Renjun is too wired to call it a night; he’s worried about Jaemin and all the quietness is making him think about Jungwoo’s words. After consideration — and a pep talk from the squad — he’s almost fully convinced to dive into the online dating world. This project is enough of a hassle, he might as well have some fun, right? Pulling out his phone, he opens the already downloaded app — Tinder — and starts setting up a profile.

 

“Put that picture I took of you at Ten hyung’s party last month.” Jaemin’s groggy voice startles him. The boy moves closer, dropping his head on Renjun’s shoulder. “You looked hot, bait them boys!” he says, sleepy. Renjun hums in acknowledgement, uploading the picture.

 

“What else?” he inquires quietly, valuing Jaemin’s judgment, regardless of how sleep induced it might be.

 

”Mmh, that one of you drawing in the park.” there’s a yawn. “And the one you have with your dogs, pets give extra cute and caring boyfriend points.” Jaemin reasons. Renjun snorts, but complies. Now for the bio… He types, erases, types and asks for feedback. ‘ _ Yes, I can paint you like one of my French girls, but more importantly, can you pose like one of my French girls?’ _ Jaemin’s cackle is enough of an answer.

 

He’s officially on and looking. _ Watch out boys, Renjun’s on the loose. _

 

☂

 

It doesn’t take long for a few matches to come; Renjun was sort of expecting it. On his first week on Tinder he meets Sanha, a music student from a close by university. They get along well — platonically. Still, their coffee date is nice and he leaves with the promise of going to Sanha’s performance on an open mic night in a pub downtown at the end of the month. He exchanges a few texts with a guy named Xiaojun that actually knows Mark, but they never make plans to meet.

 

By week two, he has gathered a few more and is trying to manage how many dates he can attend in a week. A cute guy named Moonbin seems pretty keen on getting a drink, and Renjun doesn’t shy away from the fact that he fits the physical description he’s currently looking for. They arrange to meet at club. It’s fun: he dances with Moonbin and they chat for a while outside. He ends up confessing to Renjun that he recently came out of a relationship and is not quite ready to start something new. There’s no hard feelings and they part ways after saying their goodbyes. 

 

Third is always the charm. Week three’s match is so good, Renjun is certain it can’t be real. He matches with a guy named Lucas, whose profile pictures look way too professional and there’s no chance he has skin that nice. Also part of him thinks that if it’s true, there’s no way this guy would settle for him. Still, he engages in a conversation with Lucas that spirals into a couple hours of puns, finding out Lucas is from Hong Kong, a rookie model, big fan of Doremi and that he likes travelling and exploring new places. In return, Renjun tells him he’s from Jilin and a Fine Arts student, very interested in true crime and aliens as well as Moomin. He decides to take initiative and ask Lucas out, inviting him to a local gallery where they’re currently displaying artwork from new up and coming artists. 

 

After the confirmation, Renjun braces himself for visual disappointment but intellectual satisfaction.  _ You can’t have them all _ , he tells himself. Donghyuck begs to differ.

 

  1. _The Realm of Beauty_ : Greece and the Greek World, Fourth Century B.C. to First Century A.D.



 

Swallowing your pride usually twists your guts and makes you feel exposed and embarrassed. But goddamn, if all his misconceptions look like Lucas — who re-introduces himself as Yukhei — Renjun is certainly fine with being proven wrong more often. 

 

Yukhei is an endless human being. His legs go on and on and Renjun wants to know what’s hidden in the soils of Hong Kong to make a person this good looking. He’s dressed in a black turtleneck sweater paired with black pants. Renjun would call him lazy if the combination didn’t look so fucking good. Yukhei is leaning casually against the wall, beside the entrance to the gallery. He smiles widely when he spots Renjun.

 

“Hey.” he says, his deep voice sending chills down Renjun’s spine. “Glad to see you!” 

 

“Hi.” he smiles back, feeling bold. “You look good.” Yukhei laughs lightly, his gaze more interested.

 

“Thanks.” he answers earnestly. ”But I think you’re the real star tonight.”

 

It’s a nice stroke to Renjun’s ego. Jaemin insisted he wore the silky button up with the top three buttons undone and the pants that hug his legs nicely. _ Buss it down Thotiana,  _ he also said but Renjun ignored him. He already knows he looks nice, but Yukhei’s looking at him like he’s the finest creature that has walked this earth and boy does that make him feel great. Shaking his head with a grin, he pushes the next step.

 

“Shall we go in?”

 

☂

 

The gallery is mildly full for a Friday night. It’s surprising, but it fills Renjun’s heart with hope. They’re at quite an underground place, the pieces in exhibit range from paintings, posters, sculptures to life size installations. Yukhei has been trailing behind him, stopping when Renjun stops and offering a comment about what he likes or dislikes about that specific work. He’s no art connoisseur, but the engagement and thought out words come from a decent amount of knowledge and a recognizable sense of aesthetic.

 

The energy between them has been...interesting to say the least. The physical attraction is clear, but no one is acknowledging it. Conversation is flowing naturally and Yukhei has been nothing but lovely, but Renjun is in it to win, so he changes tatic. Taking advantage out of the noisy room, he puts his hand on Yukhei’s shoulder, pushing himself up just the tiniest bit to whisper right in his year. He doesn’t miss the way Yukhei leans slightly into his touch.

 

“What do you think about this one?”

 

Yukhei hums in thought, but makes no attempt to move.

 

“It’s nice, I like the colors and the composition. I just wish the pose was a bit more...” he pauses, looking intently at the life size painting of naked athlete throwing darts. “Dynamic?”

 

“Mmh, good.” Renjun praises almost naturally. “You’re right, it’s a bit stiff. It’s like the transition from Classical to Hellenistic in Ancient Greece.” he carries on with a sultry tone. “The proportions were good and the poses more naturalistic. But they were still not exactly human-like. They needed more...movement, action.” 

 

Yukhei hums, still looking at the painting. Renjun’s hand trails more boldly on Yukhei’s shoulder to his bicep, his grip a little firmer. Yukhei is flexing his muscle and he has to suppress an grin to not ruin the mood. Dropping his hand slowly, Renjun takes a small step to the side, putting distance between them. Yukhei notices the separation and quickly steps closer. Grinning, Renjun continues walking through the gallery, executing his plan.

 

☂

 

Playing hard to get is fun, especially when Yukhei and him end up fucking in the bathroom of the gallery and then head to the first fast food chain they can find in the area. After tacos, a burrito and now over the shared plate of nachos, Yukhei unleashes all his questions.

 

“Why painting?” he says in between bites, eyes wide, as if expecting Renjun to snap at him at any second. “Why not like...photography? Isn’t that more practical?”

 

“Practicality and art don’t go together very often.” Renjun answers with a smile, picking up some guacamole. “I’ve always like the creative process, no matter the medium. People only see the end result, but they never realize how much growth is involved from the moment you have an idea to the moment you put down the brush for the last time.”

 

Yukhei nods slowly and, for the first time in a while he sees a look of recognition. The bench they’re sitting on has a lamp post just next to it. The light is casting orange highlights on Yukhei, complementing the dark blue shadows. He’s a mix of mysterious and sensual, even eating a burrito like he’s deepthroating a huge dick. 

 

“I get it.” he comments after a while. “I like making music in my free time. I never show the finished things to anyone, but that doesn’t stop me from doing it. You’re just a lot braver for actually wanting to put yourself out there.”

 

The honesty mixed with a genuine compliment make Renjun’s brain malfunction for a split second. He grabs one of the cups and sips on the watered down soda to cool his boiling face.

 

“Thanks.” he says earnestly. “That’s the first time in a while someone said something nice about it.”

 

Yukhei gives him an toothy smile.

 

“Maybe you’re hanging out with the wrong people.”

 

  1. _The Conquest of Reality_ : The Early Fifteenth Century 



 

Renjun must have done some good deeds in his past life that earned him good karma. Out of the many ways his Tinder quests could’ve gone, he got for sure the best one. 

 

It’s been three weeks since his first date with Yukhei. They’ve gone out more times, for breakfast, to museums, to the park or just hanging out at each other’s places. They’ve also made out a lot and messed around more, but it’s everytime is less about just physical desire and more about...liking each other. Jungwoo shows him the biggest grin as he confesses his little heart away.

 

“I can’t believe you’re such a softie!” he coos. “Here was I thinking you were gonna have fun with like two people and get bored and you actually got yourself a boyfriend.”

 

Renjun shrugs, shovelling a dumpling into his mouth to avoid answering. His phone buzzes with texts from Yukhei, who sends a bunch of selcas from the modelling gig he’s currently at. Distractedly, Renjun saves them all and puts one as his lock screen.

 

“You’re so whipped.” Jungwoo  _ tssks _ . “So I’m guessing your assignment is done and turned in by now?”

 

_ Yeah, about that... _ the dumpling gets caught in his throat, making him cough aggressively. Jungwoo is out of chair in record time, smacking Renjun’s back. After sipping from every drinkable liquid in close vindicity, Renjun clears his throat and awkwardly laughs.

 

“Funny you ask...” he says, scratching the back of his neck. Jungwoo gives him the most unimpressed look.

 

“So you’re a coward and can’t ask the guy you’ve seen plenty of times naked over the last couple of weeks to be naked without jumping on you?” The tone is very judgmental —  _ rude _ . “Isn’t Yukhei a model?”

 

Renjun covers his face with his hands and lets out a whine.

 

“What if he out right refuses and never wants to see me again? What if he hates my artwork? What if he thinks I’m a weirdo that jacks off with oil paints-” he cries out. Jungwoo still looks unimpressed.

 

“Renjun, he’s already been in at your apartment and seen your ‘ _ this is not porn, it’s art _ ’ collection and hasn’t left you. I think you’re cleared.”

 

“Uh.” Renjun mutters. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

“Just ask god dammit!” Jungwoo slams his fist on table. Renjun puts his hands up, surrendering.

 

“Ok calm down!” he says anxiously.

 

“Now!”

 

☂

 

The ringing of an incoming call sends Renjun’s heart into frenzy. He’s lying on his bed, looking at the screen for at least 30 seconds before he gathers the courage to accept the call. Clutching the comforter with his left hand, he brings the phone to his ear.

 

“Hey baby” Yukhei’s cheerful voice comes through.  _ Baby- _ “What’s going on?”

 

“Hi!” Renjun answers a little too loud and clearly caught off guard. “Not much, just wanted to ask if you were free tomorrow afternoon to maybe evening? To come over to mine?” he says tentatively. Yukhei laughs from the other end.

 

“Yeah, I am.” His tone becomes playful. “Anything I should know before hand?”

 

“Nope.” Renjun emphasizes the  _ p _ . “See you tomorrow.”

 

He ends the call without waiting for Yukhei’s answer. His palms are sweaty and he can feel the heat on his face. 

 

  1. _Harmony Attained_ : Tuscany and Rome, Early Sixteenth Century



 

Yukhei is lying on his bed when Renjun walks into his room with two glasses of water. He’s spread out like a starfish and is smiling like he’s seven years old and was allowed to lie on his parents’ bed. Renjun smiles at him nonetheless, and after putting the glasses on his desk, he climbs onto the bed and lies on top of Yukhei.

 

“You’re so light.” he says with a giggle, a hand coming up to poke Renjun’s waist. “I could probably carry you with just one arm.” 

 

Rolling his eyes, Renjun props himself up on his elbow to properly look at Yukhei. He looks tired but content. The hoodie he’s wearing is really soft and it makes him look comfortable. The hair is a little messy, but Renjun thinks it still suits him. He drops a kiss on Yukhei’s cheek, who giggles back. Renjun can’t help but smile. They stay like that for a while, no talking, just a few stolen kisses and nose bops. Renjun almost forgets about his initial mission until Yukhei is reaching for his night table.

 

“Is this your light read?” he says jokingly, picking up the large book. He drops it on the bed instantly. “Fuck that’s heavy. How many pages?” 

 

“A thousand I think.” Renjun shrugs, sitting up on Yukhei’s stomach and picking up the book and giving it to Yukhei.

 

“ _ The Story of Art _ by E. H. Gombrich.” he recites and Renjun laughs at his terrible pronunciation. “Do you casually read this?” he sounds impressed. Renjun laughs again.

 

“No dummy. It’s more like a book I...consult.” he explains. “It’s one of the best at introducing visual arts and it was written for young people.” Yukhei nods, opening the book and flipping through the pages. “It’s also one of the most affordable. I’ve had it for years, even before starting Fine Arts. It’s like my little bible.” he adds as an afterthought.

 

“That’s cool.” Yukhei says, distracted by the illustrations. “Can’t believe I’m dating an intellectual.” he teases, but his eyes give him a soft look. Renjun splutters, surprised and looks back at Yukhei wide eyed.

 

“Does that mean we’re-”

 

“Official?” Yukhei completes, his cheeks pink too. “To be honest I was ready to marry you on that first night, but I thought it might have been too soon. But, if you like want, or whatever...” he says in an attempt to be dismissive.

 

“I have to ask you for something first.” Renjun stops him with a quiet tone. Yukhei holds his hand with a worried look. “You can say no and leave and never want to see me again, I’ll get it, honestly.”

 

“Baby, no-” Yukhei’s tone is soft and he pulls Renjun closer, trying to be reassuring. 

 

“Canyouposenakedformeplease?” he hurries, cheeks fiery red and eyes shut close.

 

“Can I pose what?”

 

“Naked for me, please?” Renjun whispers terrified. Yukhei looks confused.

 

“Yeah, no problem. Why do you look like you’re about to cry?”

 

Renjun swears his heart falls out of his ass. He gives Yukhei shoulder a punch.

 

“I thought you were gonna say I was creep and that I only wanted you for your body!” he whines, burying his face in Yukhei’s neck. There’s a loud cackle.

 

“Not gonna lie, I think it’s kinda hot. Plus, I know you like my body.” There’s an 120% chance Yukhei is wiggling his brows. Renjun doesn’t really protest because, well, it’s true. “Is it for an assignment or do you just want to have naked portrait of me on display?”

 

“If it was for display I’d rather you sent me nudes.” Renjun answers and Yukhei gasps in betrayal. “It’s for an assignment...due next week.” 

 

Yukhei looks at him wide eyed.

 

“Shouldn’t we start like now?” he almost yells.

 

“Uh, if you want.” Renjun tries to sound relaxed, but Yukhei’s expression tells him he’s not buying it. “Ok, ok, get naked while I grab my stuff.”

 

“Yes, chief.”

 

☂

 

It’s got to be some wicked coincidence Yukhei is an actual model, because he knows exactly what to do when Renjun starts giving instructions. The composition is very Renaissance like, Yukhei’s lying on the bed, one leg bent and the other stretched out, the sheet around him creating some nice shapes and he’s leaning back with a book in his hand,  _ The Story of Art _ . Yukhei is incredibly comfortable in his own skin and seems unbothered with being naked. In fact, he’s rather cheeky.

 

“I can’t believe you’re exploiting my beauty to set a new standard of beauty and brains.” he comments with a grin as Renjun starts lying down colors. “This is unfair to normal people, hotness like this doesn’t just happen, you know.” He’s giggling at his own joke, bringing his free hand to hide his mouth but stopping at Renjun’s glare.

 

“If this slander keeps going I’ll paint your dick tinier.”

 

Needless to say, Yukhei’s words are a lot cuter afterwards.

 

  1. _Vision and Visions_ : Catholic Europe, First Half of the Seventeenth Century



“So you did end up finding someone, hu?” Ten says and it’s clear he’s impressed. “I thought you’d cave and draw one of your friends. Good on you for building your communication skills.”

 

“Oh, he did not only gain communication game, he also-” Donghyuck interrupts excitedly, but Renjun shuts him up.

 

“Hey!” There’s a hand on Renjun’s shoulder and that voice he can never forget. “Sorry I’m late, the subway was taking forever.” Yukhei unashamedly kisses Renjun on the lips. There’s a gasp.

 

“Wait, he’s-” Ten looks at the painting and at Yukhei in shock.

 

“Hi, I’m Yukhei, Renjun’s boyfriend!” he says with a warm smile and waves his hand. Ten is frozen, but Jungwoo jumps right in.

 

“Nice to finally meet you!” he answers with a cute smile. “I always knew Renjun had good taste!”

 

Renjun glues himself to Yukhei, embarrassed.

 

“That’s great.” Kun adds, cutting in between the group to give Yukhei a champagne glass. “But let’s congratulate Renjun on his first big exhibit!”

 

They clink their glasses together in front of the painting in the gallery where Renjun and Yukhei had their first date.

 

“To...what’s the name of your piece again?” asks Jaemin.

 

“ _ The Story of Art. _ ”

 

“To many more chapters!” Jungwoo says excitedly.

 

_ Renjun and Yukhei share a look and a smile. To many more indeed. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk man, but yukhei would prolly pose naked for a loaf of bread  
> fun fact: e. h. gombrich was born on the 30th of march of 1909, happy 110 bday!
> 
> hey, this has a [part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976419#main)  
> now!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ridikunlous)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ridikunlous)


End file.
